The Boy Who Never Grew Up
by Eric and Sookie Fic Exchange
Summary: Written by: Danger-immn Sookie and Eric having a date night before the big Halloween party at Fangtasia.


**The Boy Who Never Grew Up**

**MY ASSIGNMENT**  
><strong>BookverseShowverse:** Book  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>General IdeaPrompt:** Sookie and Eric having a date night before the big Halloween party at Fangtasia.

**3 Specific Things:** Fairies, Fangtasia, Fanfic

**Author's Note**: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Not the Buffy folks, Harry Potter and friends, Highlander, Braveheart, nor Peter Pan and the Never Land gang. I hope I didn't offend anyone with my use of the Goddess Kali. It just seemed so perfect for soft spoken Indira.

* * *

><p>~{:)} - texty pumpkin<p>

I'd like to say that Eric had planned some massively romantic couple's night for us before we went to the Big Halloween Bash at Fangtasia at midnight, but that's not how it went. I'd worked doubles for six out of the last seven days, and handling the fallout that was Victor Madden and his disappearance had eaten into Eric's time as well. Without much cajoling from me, he agreed to allow me to select our costumes, although he had reserved veto powers. We were going to head to the party from Bon Temps around ten thirtyish, then have our _romantic encounter_ - as he put it. Millennia-old Vikings apparently aren't boyfriends, nor do they go on dates, but they do plan epic _romantic encounters_ for their recently re-bonded human mates. At least my millennia-old Viking did. He had been hinting that he had quite a surprise in the works for me and told me in a note he'd left for me this morning that he would enlighten me after the party. I had my own little surprise for him as well and crossed my fingers that both would turn out well.

Eric had rolled into my house at seven fifteen this morning and shaken me awake only to kiss me stupid and slide that note under my pillow before vamp-speeding it into the hidey hole in my childhood bedroom. Amelia had come to visit for a week or two with the former cat, now lover again, Bob. My Uncle Dermot was still living upstairs most of the time as well, but all of my houseguests had abandoned the Stackhouse homestead before midnight last night. Aside from working two hours for the lunch rush, I was well rested and putting the final touches on three costumes before Eric rose this evening. Pam was an excellent partner in crime, especially now that I had voluntarily bonded with Eric, was an excellent partner in crime. She was gate-crashing our pre-date a little later. I received some costume help from her as well as some help pulling a little prank on the occasionally stuffy Eric. She had spent the night at Bill's and was waiting there to feel whatever extreme emotion surged through Eric when he saw his costume before making her appearance and possibly saving my skin.

It had taken quite a bit of work to communicate with Pam and set up Eric's Halloween costume surprise. She'd bought me a disposable cell phone so I could text with her and even then I had to wait until she was watching reality TV so her emotions wouldn't set off Eric's radars. Apparently the levels of hilarity, disgust, and awkwardness humans run through they watched _The Amazing Race_, _Jersey Shore_, or _How do I look? Vampire Edition_ have nothing on the gambit that vamps go through. With a little help from my new BFF Pam and a secret addition of my own for our post party plans that I'd be acquiring later, I knew the costumes would be a hit tonight – on several levels. I quickly tucked the final products back into their garment bags along with the accessories and hung them in my closet as I felt my Viking waking from his day death. I was getting my dinner together in the kitchen when Eric's strong, cool arms wrapped around me.

"What's for dinner, Lover?" He nibbled my earlobe, sending all kinds of good chills down my spine.

"Mmm, just a bowl of stew and some sourdough bread for now…I figured I should save some appetite for later," I answered with a peck on his cheek.

"You will need it, but I'm sure you will be completely satiated," his voice smoldered, sending sparks straight where he wanted them to go. Giving me a squeeze, he went to the fridge to heat up his own True Blood and sat down to keep me company while I was ladling my dinner out of the slow-cooker and we both sat down for our evening meal.

"You have the costumes ready?"

"Of course I do, but I'd like to surprise you. Let's wait to try them on. How about we finish that season of Buffy? We're on the last DVD." Vampires love that show. I really don't want to talk about how into it they are and how heated their Spike vs. Angel arguments can get after closing at Fangtasia. A bit sad considering it went off the air years ago. When I made the comment to Eric, he explained that the Sheriffs in California had to restrain several nests from forcibly attacking and/or turning Joss Whedon. Apparently the discovery of Fan Fiction greatly reduced this, although Alyson Hannigan was still on many vamps Top Five "To Turn" list and being discreetly guarded against attacks.

The theme of the party tonight was fantasy movies based on books. Amelia and Bob had already gotten their Harry and Hermione costumes ready. I was glad I was the telepath when she showed it to me, because I would have hated for her to hear my thoughts on her wig – it looked like a birds nest more than anything else, but I suppose that was the point. I was grateful once again for my shields as she started rambling. I really didn't want to know about the role-playing the pair had planned for the evening.

I was snapped out of my wandering thoughts by Eric sliding his hands up my inner thighs. He kept his thumbs pointed down, rubbing deliciously all the way up the central seam of my jeans, pulling open the button fly deftly.

I made a half-hearted protest along the lines of "I thought we were saving our appetites" which he silenced with a deep kiss that was like an anesthetic to rational thought. He murmured "an aperitif then perhaps" directly into my ear and proceeded to strip off my shirt, kissing every inch of skin revealed. I clawed his shirt up and off his back. He barely paused as he tore it free and kept after me. He pulled me off the couch, taking the cushions down as well. He pulled me close as I straddled him, rocking deliciously against his gracious plenty. As we groaned together, he helped me free him from his snug leather pants. Using his amazing mouth and super human strength, he coaxed me into the position he was seeking. His mouth was driving me insane, while I tried to focus enough to do the same to him. I was finally able to take all of his manhood into my mouth and throat, but with Eric's delicious distraction, it took everything I had just to continue concentrating. I writhed, hoping I was giving him half as much pleasure as he gave me. When I felt his fangs graze the skin just over my femoral artery, I pulled my face back and as he drank deeply from me, I arched my back, climaxing. Before I realized what had happened, Eric had lifted me from his face and slid into me slowly onto his gracious plenty. He rocked my hips slowly kissing my neck and waiting for me to return to the planet from my trip to Orgasm Land. As soon as I came back to myself, Eric tore at his wrist and pushed it into my face. As I took a few slow pulls of his amazing blood, we both spiraled back into ecstasy. I may or may not have dozed off for a few minutes.

I came to and suddenly remembered that Pam was waiting for me to reveal Eric's costume to him. I was glad that she hadn't shown up in the middle of things, but I imagine she knew the costume we'd planned wouldn't inspire big lust in my vampire. Well maybe, _hopefully_, my costume, but probably not his. At that moment, Eric came in obviously fresh from his shower.

"So where's my costume?"

I kept myself in check, telling him where he could find two of the garment bags – I'd hidden his real costume in another closet. I nonchalantly headed to get my own quick shower – somehow my hair hadn't ended up in shambles, so I could just get a quick rinse off and get myself ready. I knew Eric would open my costume first and I could tell from the bond that he obviously approved as I came out of the shower. This was confirmed by the fang he flashed. I held my breath as he opened the second bag. He put the cap on and held up the rest of the costume. Surprised was the closest word for the emotion that came through the bond. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You sure you want to go out with me while I'm wearing tights? I might show yours up…Who or what am I supposed to be anyway?"

"You don't know?"

"No, you're some sort of faerie, maybe a garden nymph, but I'm not really sure that there's a movie about a male garden nymph…" He gave me a bewildered expression.

"Well, you see, I got the idea based on your ability."

"Which one?" He smirked. Leave it to Eric to be snobbish when faced with tight green leggings and a cap with a feather.

I rolled my eyes, "You can fly."

"Well, yes, I know that, but what does it have to do with this?" He held up the costume with a face bordering on disgust.

We'd both been so focused on the costumes that we hadn't noticed Pam coming in until she hit play on the DVD player – "You Can Fly" from the Disney classic started blaring at top volume. He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Peter Pan, Sookie? You expect me to be the boy who never grew up?"

"Ummm, well, it just seemed so perfect…you being able to fly and all. Pam thought it fit with the theme so well."

"So Pam had a say in this did she?" He turned toward the living room, "Pamela! Get in here now."

Pamela scampered in the room, doing her best to look politely confused, but she was having trouble suppressing her mirth. "Yes, master?"

"Explain. Also show me where my real costume is," she gave him a stony look at his command so he continued, "or I will cancel all holiday themed events at Fangtasia. Permanently."

I scampered off to get his Cap'n Hook costume from the hall closet as Pam blustered through some kind of explanation. I could feel that he was more amused with her than anything else, but wasn't about to let her feel it.

I came back in the room to find Pam with her head down, look appropriately chagrined, although she did have her fingers crossed behind her back. Good thing we had always planned on her going as Peter – she really never had grown up. I thrust the bag at Eric, ready to move on with the evening. I still had to get dressed and do my makeup.

He unzipped the bag and raised that damn eyebrow again. He'd locked down the bond, so I had no idea what his response was. I'd decided that most of the Captain Hook look had to go and fashioned more of Pirates of the Caribbean, a la Johnny Depp, ensemble, just adding a Hook.

He turned to Pam, flipping the cap onto her own head. "Leave. I have a bonded Tinkerbell to pillage," and turned his predatory eyes back to me.

~{:)}

I'm almost sorry to say, we arrived at the costume party only a few minutes before midnight. We did make it in time for the costume contest. Pam and Eric didn't participate or judge, they both were admittedly biased and no one would let the big bosses lose.

I came in second place. Indira won. She made an amazing Kali, the Hindi Goddess of Destruction. Her skin had obviously been dyed a deep blue and I have no idea how she managed to make her eyes glow blood red. There are some beauty tips you just have to be content to never know. I also didn't ask the origin of her story, the judges did say that some of the sutra's Kali had been in were made into blockbuster hits by Baliwood.

Thalia came in third place, brooding the entire time. Warrior Queen Boudica was never so intimidating and I was sure if she were the real deal, the British Monarchs would now be descendants of the Iceni Tribe. She grumbled that the only reason she didn't win was because she wasn't a fantasy character, but a true historical depiction. I thought this was rather diplomatic of her to rationalize, and didn't point out that she had most likely placed because the judges were most likely too terrified of the ancient, surly vampire to refuse her some type of recognition.

Most of the competition came from vamps and other supes. The even-trashier-than-usual Goth get ups were not even spared a glance by the judges. I didn't get to visit with Alcide about his costume. I wasn't sure if he was Highlander or Brave Heart, but he definitely had the legs to pull off a kilt and a large sword.

After an hour or so longer of socializing and sipping G & T's with Amelia, I could feel through our bond that Eric was dying to escape. It seemed that my Viking made a better pirate than Johnny Depp. If I thought he was normally on the fangbanger radar, his swagger and his hook made him a giant bug zapper instead of just a flame to attract the Goth moths. I met his eyes and sent a questioning probe through the bond. He nodded and was at my side in less than 10 seconds with my coat. As he zoomed me to the corvette, I tried to get my phone out. We had a quick stop to make before our romantic encounter. When I mentioned this, I swear I heard the steering wheel creak in Eric's grip.

"Where?" He growled.

"Is there a twenty four hour drug store around here?"

"Yes. Are you ill Lover? What's wrong?" Eric aggravation instantly turned to concern laced with a hint of panic.

"I'm fine Eric. A friend is just going to meet me for a second, but don't worry. It's a good thing." I sent reassurance and healthy energy towards our bond.

He sighed. "Very well, there's a Walgreens on the next corner, will that do?"

I looked around, getting the cross street and pulled out my phone. "Perfect!" I texted the address to my cousin Claude who was wrapping up his own Halloween party at his own bar, Hooligan's. I knew I didn't want him to bring It to my house and make Eric suspicious, so I talked him into popping somewhere neutral to meet me and bring It with him. I wanted It to stay safe and secret until I was ready to use It.

Although the portals were closed to Niall's realm, we were able to exchange letters and small packages still. I'd made the request weeks ago after Dermot had told me about It. Niall had granted my request and sent It with his monthly care package to Claude and Dermot for safe keeping. As soon as Eric had pulled into a space in the far corner of the lot, Claude popped into a shadowed area in the little grass area edging the property.

He sneered at me, "Hey Tink, how's tricks?"

"Whatever Claude. Did you bring It or not?"

"I sure did, complete with Granddad's blessing, so use It wisely." He tossed the small vial to me.

I caught It – glad that I'd had an infusion of vamp blood to help with my coordination. It would not do to drop a vial of Fairy Dust in the Walgreens parking lot. Yes, I was dressed up as Tinkerbell, meeting my real full blooded cousin to get a vial of honest-to-goodness Fairy dust. It was a precious commodity even in the Fae realm and although it was only a thimble full. In JM Barrie's novel, fairy dust made children fly. In reality, it was part of the bonding ritual of Faerie – a way to bring the blessings of the elements onto a couple. I slipped the small vial into the bodice of my revealing costume, thanked Claude with a very quick hug and ran back to the car, pausing to take my coat off then throwing it into the trunk – hopefully containing the bulk of the addictive scent away from Eric.

He had been keeping tonight's plans a secret, so I'd come up with one of my own. He'd given me the feeling that it was a big one, but that he hoped I would be pleased. I felt the same about my own surprise for him. He gave me the stink-eye for a minute as I got back into the car then pulled me close, kissing me senseless (I really hoped his kisses didn't have a permanent cumulative effect on my brain power) and inhaling deeply at my neck. He put me back in my seat and fastened my seatbelt without a word. He gave me a wicked, lustful grin and threw the car in gear peeling out of the parking lot and out towards a rural highway southeast of town. We turned off the main road and followed a narrow, but freshly paved road as it wove through the trees, finally stopping at an isolated clearing. There was a large fresh slab of concrete and a single wide trailer next to it and several pallets of what looked to be construction materials.

I looked at Eric; he was grinning from ear to ear, his fangs only slightly extended, obviously thrilled. I gave him my Crazy Sookie Grin and sent my bewilderment through the bond along with a bit of affection.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"What is it?"

"Our new nest," He shushed me with a single finger to my lips. "Let me explain. I've been thinking that neither of us want to move into each other's home so let me propose this solution. We meet in the middle, well a bit south of the middle, but on more neutral ground.

"I've owned this acreage for decades and never had any real plans for it. In the seventies and eighties, I used to lease it to local were packs so they'd have a place to run, but they've all found their own lands now so it's sat here unused. I want to build a home with you Sookie. It's the same distance for both of us to our old homes –well a little closer to you, but your transit options are decidedly slower than mine. I want us to build this place together – physically and financially." I balked and sputtered at that.

"Wait, let me finish…I've been running some numbers on how much your telepathy has helped me in my area, not to mention other vampires. I've calculated that you've already saved me seven hundred fifty thousand dollars over the course of our relationship. Everything from saving my time in police raids to expensive fines for the illegal activities of minors in my bar to shutting down Victor fucking Madden in all possible ways. If you were providing any other service, you'd take at least ten percent of that home. So, if it's okay with you, I'll add that amount to our construction fund. Furthermore, we both have different needs that will have to be met. I didn't expect you to pay for my resting area that is under this slab anymore than I'm willing to pay for your tanning products. You'll have to pay for that sort of thing out of your own pocket. This way we'll be partners and hopefully you won't feel like I'm making you a kept woman. Now let me add that I don't expect us to live here every night, not right away at least, and I realize it may not be possible for you to live here one hundred percent of the time, but it would be a home that is _ours_."

He paused and finally took his fingers away from my lips. I took that as my chance to respond, but I needed to think. We'd already re-bonded, recommitting ourselves to one another, but this was a big step.

"Sookie? What do you think?"

"I think this can work," he swung me around kissing me, but I pulled away before Eric induced brain death. "But the teamwork starts now. You've already made some plans for the house, but I want to have some input."

"Of course Lover. Come, I brought this small temporary facility here so you would have a few comforts while we plan and build. Plus it hides the current escape route from my resting place. Once we build the house, there are a few places we can install an interior entrance by drilling a hole through the slab."

He took me into the modest trailer, showing me the small kitchen and bath as well as the opulent bed that took up the entire bedroom. Surprisingly, he didn't even let me lay down on it, leading me by the hand to the small table, showing me the plans that had been drawn up. He explained he had the foundation and hidey-hole designed for a large house, much larger that he really though either of us wanted so it would be strong enough for whatever we chose to build. Apparently he'd had water and septic run as well, although power would need to be run from the main highway, but we'd have gas generators in the meantime. We made a few sketches and started planning in earnest. Eric had actually dug out the foundation area, installed the hidey-hole, and ran the plumbing and electrical conduits that ran through the slab as well. He really wanted us to _build_ this home together. I was daunted and excited about the prospect. I was also thrilled by the timing.

As we paused in our plans, Eric pulled out a picnic basket from the small closet, which incidentally held the trap door to the hidey-hole, and discretely added a few items from the fridge before grabbing a few blankets and leading me back out to the slab. He set up a small fire pit and wrapped me in a blanket to ward off the slight chill. As I delighted in the cold fried chicken with slaw and he sipped at a True Blood, I paused and took out the small vial I had gotten from Claude.

"Sookie, please don't tell me we met a Faerie in the middle of the night on Halloween so you could get some stripper glitter." I snorted my ice tea and grabbed at my napkin to mop up the mess.

"No, no! That's not glitter! That's Fairy Dust!"

"That doesn't exist here anymore – it's mined in the Fae realm and never taken out. It's only for very significant weddings anyhow." He did take a closer look at the vial though – possibly noting Niall's seal on it.

"Yes I know, but I asked Niall for some after we rebonded and he sent it _along with his blessing_."

Eric's eyes went wide. I thought I had learned what surprised felt like through the bond earlier tonight. His full blown shock almost knocked me over, but instead Eric took me into his arms, swirling us up into an airborne embrace. He kissed me gently and we began to bring blessings on our home starting at its very foundations.

~{:)}

In the years that have followed, I've often teased Dermot for not telling me all of the possible consequences of using the Fairy Dust, but I've never regretted them. Halloween continues to be the favorite night of the year in our home.

~{:)}

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hello! Welcome to my Halloween Fic exchange. I've listed my assignment at the bottom of the page. As always, I'm just borrowing the costume of Sothern Vampire Mysteries – no money being made here. Thanks for reading! Also, Thanks to Meg & MissyDee for putting this exchange together. Thank you also to my wonderful betas MerryCain and storiesforevy!

Happy Halloween!


End file.
